Tainted Hunter
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After Harrys godfather dies Harry is saved from his abusive relatives to go to Headquarters,where he is slowly falling in love with Malfoy.More responsibilties are pushed on him as he learns of the new prophecy and how he is half-vampire. DM/HP BZ/HG slah
1. Regret

**Tainted Hunter**

_**Warning: Dark thoughts and mentions of child abuse.**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Authors Note: I only have a vague hint of where I'm going with this story and it will mention child abuse, cutting, slash, murder, and dark thoughts. Also pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review if you like it so I can update, pretty, pretty pleaseeeeeeee!!!**_

_**Chapter One: Regret**_

_**My shattered world surrounds me like glass shards,**_

_**Memories only happy in the past,**_

_**Remorse washed through me like waves of guilt**_

_**So many tears, so much blood, it's always the same**_

_**Never different, a world where we all mask our pain,**_

_**Never showing what really lies inside**_

_**So many others share the same pain,**_

_**So many others have been broken by their own sorrow**_

_**To die in one's own heart,**_

_**Is a pain far greater than ever held or trusted**_

_**I look around, and truly see, you are just as broken as me**_

I tried my best to clear my mind. I knew it wasn't a good idea to start thinking of him. I plucked the weeds from my aunt's garden fuming. Why when ever I had time to think my thoughts strayed to him?

Why did I always do this? I always had to torture myself and think of him, but maybe I deserved it. I could call this my punishment, but it wouldn't be enough. Regret, guilt, and sorrow etched into my already bleeding heart with a rusty nail, is what thinking of him made me feel. Nowhere close of a punishment I deserved.

I had killed him, my own godfather. The last family I had, and my stupidty had gotten him killed. An angry tear spilled down my face as I weeded faster as I thought of him. Ron and Hermione were still my best friends but they had no idea what I was feeling, not even close.

A bitter smile drew across my face as I thought how could they understand with them having parents, relatives, brothers, and sisters? I was on my own.

When I had finished weeding the sun had already set, and the moon was casting eery shadows every where I looked. I ignored the shadows and walked into the house and saw my aunt and Dudley eating dinner. My uncle wasn't home. I frowned deeper if that was even possible. It was a bad sign if he was out late it meant he was out drinking.

I walked past them knowing they would not offer me food. My aunt only graced me with a piece of bread every four days and I snuck water from the hose out front when no one was looking.

I sighed as I entered my room, barren as usual. There wasn't one day in summer that I didn't miss my room at Hogwarts.

My aunt and uncle had taken everything out of the room except for two lumpy matresses, my trunk, and broom. Other than that it was completely empty with a dirty window.

I sat down on my bed and stared out into space, my mind drifting into worry and panic. My unlce would come home soon, drunk and he would beat me, like he did so often when he was angry or drunk.

How ironic a broken man, living in a broken family, abusing a broken orphan. How strange it was to hear people around saying how amazing life truly was and thinking everyone around you is happy as well, when in relaity after the postive thoughts, fake smiles, and wired minds, we truly are each in our own perosnal hell.

Most are broken, some more than others. But I am not so naïve to think that everyone is all rainbows and smiles while living in the real world, You can try as you can to find something that makes it barable but how long will it last? Can you honestly survive in this chaotic world and still believe it as amazing as everyone's fake words claim it to be?

After these thoughts I closed my eyes and released myself into a deep sleep.

_**Sorry about the short chapter, don't give up on it yet this is just the opening! Pleaseeeeee review!!!!!!!!! I'll give you eternal life if you do review!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Blood

Tainted Hunter

_**Warning: Dark thoughts and mentions of child abuse.**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did**_

_**Authors Note: I only have a vague hint of where I'm going with this story and it will mention child abuse, cutting, slash, murder, and dark thoughts. I'd also like to thank all the reviewers a lot of you inspired me to stop being lazy and type this chapter pleasee keep it up and review again and check out my other stories and if you want to take on my challenge I have on my profile that'd be nice!**_

_**Chapter Two: Blood**_

_**This poem doesn't excatly fit this chapter but I thought it went nicely with it. The whole hurting others so enjoy!**_

_**Only the dead can see your lie**_

_**Only the ones that you've watched die**_

_**Only the past can see it true**_

_**Only those who have already turned blue**_

_**Blood dropping like rain,**_

_**You've broken the sane**_

_**Deep wounds and broken hearts**_

_**Limbs and body parts**_

_**You lie and lie again to me**_

_**When will I be set free?**_

_**You've watched my pain**_

_**You've seen me cry**_

_**You've watched too many die**_

The sound of a car door slamming shut got me to startle into a drowsy awakening. I got out of my bed and looked down into the driveway through my window hoping he wasn't home.

Just as I feared, my Uncle's car sat there menancingly, it seemed to be mocking my unfortune. He was definently out drinking; there was a large dent in the side of his car. He was going to be beating me tonight, no doubt about that.

Fear plaugued my senses as I sat down on my bed waiting patiently. I seemed to be waiting for certain death because I could already smell the liqour from inside my room. Only guilty thoughts of S-… my godfather running through my head.

Some could say siting alone in my room, only regret and guilty thoughts to think could drive me into insanity, but sometimes it was my only refuge.

I listened closely and heard the loud thumps of footsteps coming up the stairs. The stairs groaned and creaked under the person. Then suddenly all was silent. The handle on my door twisted and it was slammed open.

I stared at my uncle, no trace of emotion on my face. I would not let him see me scared. Not now, not ever. His face was red and he was holding a bottle of whiskey clenched in his fat fists. He took a swig from the almost empty bottle and took a swaying step into the room.

"Boy you have a lot of damn nerve," he slurred in barely a whisper, I shivered involunatry.

"Getting me fired after all I've done for you… YOU GET ME FIRED USING YOUR FREAKISH _MAGIC," _he roared putting extra emphasis on the word magic, spit sprayed out of his mouth.

Of course I hadn't done anything of the sort, but as usual the regular broken man blamed someone smaller then him for all his troubles. So typical of the shallow people who populated and rule this world. To take others smaller then them and make them miserable so they can have a hint of joy in their life and make up for their pathetic exsitence.

He swayed towards me, and with sudden force that I didn't think possible considering how much he was swaying, his fat fist flew towards my face and hit my right cheek with a hard impact sending me flying backwards and onto the floor.

He kicked me as hard as he could, his foot flying into my stomach, knocking all the air out of me leaving me gasping for a breath of air. I didn't get the chance because his foot colided with my stomach again.

"Well freak, if you won't learn how to show me respect, then I will make you learn it. You don't even deserve the air or blood you are given, you are nothing," he spat, his voice hard and cold. It didn't hurt me though, I already knew how mcuh he hated me, how much I didn't deserve life. It was no surprise to me.

There was a pause as my uncle unbuckled his black belt and raised it high in the air. He brought it down hard, the metal buckle tearing my shirt open and succesfully ripping my skin in one long line. The cut joined the million of others on my back.

The soundng crack of the belt sounded again and again in my room. I could feel warm, crimson, sticky blood rolling down my back. My shirt was practically in shreds. But he did not stop he was going way farther then he ever had before.

The pain was immense but I did not scream or cry out, I would not give him the satisfaction of that.

I rolled over in pain and the belt started to rip my chest to shreds as well. After what seemed like endless hours in pure hell the belt stopped. My uncle kicked me one last time in the side sending pain up my body in shivers and he left, shutting the door but not locking it.

I sat there in a pool of my own crimson blood holding back my pained tears I wished to shed. Then I snapped, the hot tears mixing with the blood on the ground. They rolled down my face washing the blood away. My head was throbbing and I felt darkness start to overcome me as I slowly passed out. I shut my eyes and gave into sleep, tears still rolling down my face, mingling with the tears of blood and they all met down on the floor in a pool that surrounded me.

_**I hoped you enjoy the chapter considering it was so short, they won't all be this short so have faith and there will be more where that came from if you review!!!!!!**_


	3. Saved At Last

**Tainted Hunter**

_**Warning: Dark thoughts and mentions of child abuse.**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did**_

_**Authors Note: I only have a vague hint of where I'm going with this story and it will mention child abuse, cutting, slash, murder, and dark thoughts. I'd also like to thank all the reviewers a lot of you inspired me to stop being lazy and type this chapter pleasee keep it up and review again and check out my other stories and if you want to take on my challenge I have on my profile that'd be nice!**_

**Chapter Three: Saved At Last**

_**Wading through pools of blood**_

_**When time never ceases,**_

_**When others fall to pieces**_

_**When to many tears are shed,**_

_**I watched as you bled**_

_**When people get hurt,**_

_**When hearts are broken**_

_**When things are smashed**_

_**You look up to the sky,**_

_**Wondering why**_

_**But what you'll never know,**_

_**You can never see**_

_**Eyes wide open,**_

_**But not seeing,**_

_**Fake smile, fake words**_

_**The truth hurts**_

_**Lies drift through your wired mind**_

_**Programmed by so many others**_

_**But then you break free**_

_**Flying through the pool of lies,**_

_**You think you see the light**_

_**But it's just another lie**_

_**Nothing seems to matter,**_

_**When drowning in your own fear**_

_**You stop fighting and give up,**_

_**You watch memories,**_

_**Through eyes all knowing**_

_**You look for your lie**_

_**It's nowhere to be found**_

_**You see the truth**_

_**It was just another lie**_

_**And you learn that others words,**_

_**Could never be you own**_

_**The truth hurts,**_

_**You embrace the pain,**_

_**You eyelids close,**_

_**The ice takes over**_

_**And you fall into a deep sleep,**_

_**Never to wake again**_

_**The truth can hurt**_

_**As I watch you die**_

My eyes fluttered open and I was groggily lifted my head and looked around. A sudden surprised cry emitted from my lips as a sharp, searing pain racked my body like liquid fire.

My head fell back onto the floor and I was aware of a large splash. I lifted my head confused and looked at the floor. Crimson blood pooled around the floor beneath me. I was soaking in it, completely wet. The smell of it hit me and something deep inside of me stirred. I had never seen this much blood before. My uncle usually never went this far. My hair was dripping with my own blood.

I was extremely weak and could hardly stand the immense pain that was burning inside of me like electric waves. I was aware of the pale sunlight shining through my window making the blood on my floor sparkle and shimmer like a crimson lake.

I also noticed the house was in complete silence, except for the ragged sounds of my breath as I fought to stay awake, away from the never ending darkness. But I coulnd't fight it for much longer, the overwhelming drowsiness soon won. My head fell back into the blood and I fell into unconsciousness again.

Hours later I was once again awakened, but this time by a loud snapping noise. I cracked my eyes open slightly, shivering involuntary.

I looked up at two familiar, hazy figures. I heard a click, and my light was snapped on. I focused my eyes on the two people and my vision came into check and I was looking up at Dumbeldore and Snape.

"Harry," Dumbeldore exclaimed surprise. I was wide awake now, my senses still tingling with immense pain.

"Pfssors," I mumbled the feeling of being light headed overwhelming my senses.

"Harry what happened to you," Dumbeldore asked me his eyes wide with concern and bewilderment.

"Uncle," I mumbled without thinking.

"Albus we need to get him to Headquarters, he needs potions fast," I heard Snape say in a low voice. I laughed faintly, he sounded mildly concerned.

"Yes absolutely," Dumbeldore agreed and I felt strong arms pick me up. I winced at the body racking pain as he picked me up gently.

Then the next thing I knew we were in a completely different room. I faintly remembered this was Grimmuald Place;s kitchen. I vaguely heard surprised voices and someone screaming.

I snapped my eyes open and saw Hermione, she was crying, tears rolling down her face and screaming piercing shrieks of horror. Instead of Ron next to her, comforting her I saw Blaise Zanbini, a Slytherin and Malfoy's friend.

Next to them my eyes locked with familiar grey, blue eyes, Draco Malfoy gaped at me, his looked confused me immensely. He looked mildly concerned, did I really look that bad for Malfoy to actually be concerned.

What were Malfoy and Zanbini even doing here anyways? That was my last thought as the darkness overcame me again.

DRACO'S POV

I heard the familiar snap of someone apparating and Hermione shot up in excitement out of the kitchen chair. Blaise smiled up at her with loving eyes, and stood up too. I followed them into the living room to meet Sev and Dumbeldore who had left to get Potter.

He would probably be surprised to see his best friend and his worst enemies, best friends. When I had first arrived at Grimmuald Place with Blaise after running away from home, I had no idea Blaise and Hermione would fall in love and we would all become best friends. But it happened, they were dating and we were all friends.

We walked into the living room and I saw all three of them but the image was wrong. I was frozen in shock at the scene before me, I vaguely heard Hermione screaming in the background.

In Dumbeldore's arms was a bloody Harry Potter. His hair, black and unruly as usual was dripping crimson blood. The smell hit me so strongly I took a step back afraid. He was shirtless, his chest revealing long bloody cuts, running all over his chest. His pants were also soaked in the crimson blood. I saw pained emeralds look into my own ice eyes and I felt sympathy for Potter and a strange sense of protectiveness.

Blaise had manged to stop Hermioen's screams and Sev ran out of the room, probably for potions. Dumbeldore gently set Potter onto the couch. His arms and beard were soaked in Potter's blood.

His eyes were closed now an his breathing was off, ragged, and labored, like it was a fight for him to let in each breath.

"What happened, professor," Blaise asked in a low voice, staring at Potter in horror.

"Severus and I found him like this at his relatives, they were gone, and I think his uncle did this to him," Dumbeldore announced gravelly.

Sev came walking briskly in with potions floating behind him. First Dumbeldore banished the blood off his chest leaving only open and jagged cuts across his chest and back.

Sev and Dumbeldore started applying cream to close the cuts. Then they spelled a few potions inside of him. His clothes were no longer soaked in blood so he didn't look as bad. But he was still pale as snow, extremely thin, and dark bruises marred his throat and his cheek.

"Will he be alright," Blaise's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes, I think so, he is healing quite quickly," Dumbeldore answered after thinking deeply for a few moments.

"What happened to him," Hermione asked shakily, she looked down on him like he was on his death bed.

"When I asked him all he said was, 'uncle', so I assume his Uncle has done this to him because they have left their home. Before we found Harry we were downstairs and they took almost everything," Dumbeldore explained in a tight voice, announcing his distress.

"How can anyone be so cruel," Hermione exclaimed, voicing her anger, she was shaking slightly.

"Come on Mione', Drake. We should get some sleep," Blaise announced exhausted himself as Hermione burst into tears again.

"Yeah come on Mione'," I said softly getting up, we nodded towards Dumbeldore and Snape and lead Hermione out of the tense room and upstairs.

I thought of Remus, who was also staying at Headquarters, he was now on an Order mission, looking for werewolves to join our side, he wouldn't be happy when he found out how bad Potter was hurt.

"Night Draco," Blaise whispered to me in the hallway and lead Hermione into their room.

Snape and Remus who lived in Grimmuald Place with us had allowed them to share a room because of room shortages. They acted like the parents of the house, and sometimes random order members dropped in, and they held meetings here.

I entered my green and grey room with a black bed, a bathroom, and a large black curtained bay window.

I had decorated it myself. I laid down on my bed suddenly tired. I was confused how I had reacted so strongly to seeing Potter hurt. I had never felt that way before. I shut my eyes still thinking of the pained emeralds and I drifted off into a deep sleep frowning slightly.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the next will be up soon as long as you reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top, it'll make me happy!**_


End file.
